


Not Yet

by D_elfie



Series: Prompted Works [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Getting Dressed, Nonsense, Prompted Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: Lavellan is made ready for a ball.





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Once again wellperhaps gave me a prompt "Not Yet" and "Leliana". So here's what my whacked brain came up with.

“Right there. Don’t move,” Leliana said breathlessly. 

“Leliana...” Lavellan groaned, bringing a hand up to remove Leliana’s from her hair. “Stop.”

“Not yet. I’ve almost got it.” Leliana swatted the hand away as she shoved another pin in Lavellan’s hair, taken from the dozen between her lips.

 _The things_ _I do_ _for special occasions_ , Lavellan thought as she tried not to wiggle in her chair. 

“Are you done yet?”

“What do you think, Josie?” Leliana asked with a smirk. “Are we done?”  

“Not yet!” Josephine said just a touch too cheerfully for Lavellan’s tastes. 

Lavellan groaned again. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and admired Leliana and Josephine’s work to that point. Her brown hair was piled high on her head, ringlets cascading down to frame her face and tickle her neck. It was that pile of curls that Leliana was in the process of trying to subdue. 

The hair went with a red and gold gown of shining silk from Oralis – worth more than the inquisition had to spare, and Lavellan had to keep herself from asking Josephine where she got it. The bodice of the dress was tight and Leliana and Josephine had convinced her that a corset would be necessary “for the silhouette”. Lavellan was already regretting giving in to that...

As she was contemplating her reflection, Josephine crouched down in front of her and started tapping powder onto her cheeks and applying a coloured cream to her lips. 

“Rub your lips together,” Josephine ordered. 

When she had done as told, Lavellan used the mirror to look at her two torturers. “Are we done  _now_?”

“Not yet,” Leliana replied as she spun and walked over to the wardrobe. 

Lavellan sighed. “What more could there be?”

“The shoes!” Leliana smiled as she turned, holding a pair of golden heeled slippers with red jewel detailing. 

Josephine giggled and clapped her hands. “Those are gorgeous!”

“I won’t be able to walk in those!” Lavellan complained, slouching on the stool as best she could in the blasted corset.

“Yes, you will. It’s really quite easy. Here -” Leliana crouched before her and slid the shoes onto her feet. “Just try.”

The first couple steps were tentative and Lavellan felt her ankle twist alarmingly when she stepped down and the heel wasn’t placed perfectly on the floor. Luckily her elven grace prevented a fall and she quickly got the hang of walking in heels.

“What do you think, Inquisitor?” Josephine asked, looking like she was holding in more giggles.

“If we’re ambushed, we’re screwed. That’s what I think. How am I supposed to fight in this costume?”

“You’re not supposed to fight in it. You’re supposed to dance and woo the Orlesian diplomats,” Josephine said. 

“You’ll have Cullen and Bull and Blackwall and Viviene and Dorian... and me,” Leliana winked, “to protect you if perchance it is required. And if you really need to, you can just rip the dress. And...” Leliana walked over and crouched, “We can hide a couple daggers.”

“Now you’re talking.” Lavellan grinned down at Leliana.

When Lavellan had three daggers hidden under the dress, she felt more confident and less naked. She stood up straight and looked at Leliana and Josephine.

“Are we done yet?”

“We’re done.” Her advisors said in unison.

“We’’ let’s get this over with than shall we?”

Lavellan didn’t want for them to reply as she turned and strode from the room, ready to take on even a diplomatic party. 


End file.
